To Much To Take?
by Jinoku
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke from Naruto fought with Sesshomaru? Read and find out! Now in a really weird japanese translated version.
1. Small Chapter

**To Much to Take?**

**A.N.- Ok people I DO NOT own the Inu-Gang but I will one day own Sesshomaru!**

**A.N.- Ok ok here's the lay down, this is my first FanFic so be gentle or else… **

**Sesshomaru could sense a new presence in the forest of the Bone Eaters as he walked ignoring the common gibberish from Jaken, and the curiosity of Rin. As they entered the clearing were the Bone Eater's well laid Sesshomaru stopped and stared as he seen a young kid wearing a weird costume, destroying the trees around him, as Jaken walked stupidly into the stopped Sesshomaru a quick laugh came from Rin and the silent and quick "Rin stop" came from Sesshomaru. Upon entering the clearing the kid darted towards Sesshomaru, stopping about a foot in front of him and stared back, after about a minute of this weird staring contest Rin couldn't help her self but laugh, as Rin broke the silence the young kid immediately announced "I'm Uchiha Sasuke but you can call me Sasuke, not that you'll live long enough to use it!" then lashed out with a sheiken not aiming for Sesshomaru but Rin, with speed Sesshomaru moved between Sasuke and Rin, striking out at Sasuke with his poisonous claws aiming for Sasuke's right shoulder, Sasuke jumped back surprised from the strange attack from Sesshomaru then jumped in a near by tree. Sesshomaru quickly followed him into the bushes not waiting for Rin or Jaken to realize what happened. Sasuke waited for the approaching demon only to be caught off guard when a sharp pain was emitted from his back closely follow by blood and the laughter of Sesshomaru. Sasuke whipped around and sunk a skeiken into Sesshomaru's side, only to be smashed across the face and knocked out of the tree, before he had the change to get up Sesshomaru was on top of him poison claws readied. A high pitched scream was heard through out the forest as Sesshomaru borrowed his claws into Sasuke's heart. When Sesshomaru returned to the clearly he founded Rin sleeping and Jaken passing the ground, as he approached Jaken asked, "Who was that my lord?" the only answer he got was a hollow "Don't know and it doesn't really matter now does it Jaken" as Sesshomaru walked off into the forest again. **

**Now it might suck or it might rock it's up to you but remember BE GENTLE! **


	2. 取るべき多くにか In many which it should take?

A.N.- Ok, I look back at this story and thought I'd put it in google translator, and post up a Japanese version, well after thatI desided to translate the japanese version to and got this. Hope you's like it.

* * *

**In many which it should take**

The Sesshomaru forest he of the person who the bone is eaten walked ignores the common queer word from the Jaken simultaneously, the child who learns the incomprehensible design which destroys the wood simultaneously with the Sesshomaru where the person who the bone where and the Rin and clearing off from silent thing it could do feel the existence whose interest of the Rin is new. those were, it stopped, is scrutinized is eaten puts well the around that the laughing which is fast in the Sesshomaru where his Jaken which was seen is stopped it came being you walked foolishly, you wrote and fast as for " Rin stop " when it came from the Sesshomaru, simultaneously. you use that it is not, to sufficiently Long! " After writing thing clearing off which has lived reduction of the contest Rin of this incomprehensible stare could not help her self laughing, but after you shot to the Sesshomaru which stops approximately feet before the that, the child who is scrutinized as the Rin the child broke silence, being announced immediately, " being me Uchiha Sasuke, to be able call me the Sasuke, then A you striking, estimate for the Sesshomaru, the Sasuke of that harmful nail which is directed for the shoulder on the right of the Sasuke you jump, then with the wood, to be close, is surprised from strange attack from the Sesshomaru which is jumped the Sasuke which When the sharp pain where the Rin of the speed Sesshomaru which moves between the Sasuke and the Rin which it strikes the sheiken. as for the Sesshomaru directly followed to him. the Sasuke the back section continues closely in the bush which does not wait for the Rin or the Jaken because those which happen it actualizes with the blood and laughter of the Sesshomaru comes out of that only, it waited for the ogre of the approach which it should you not catch from supervision separated. before possessing the modification where he occurs crossing the surface, it is broken, because it is hit from the wood, it was the poison nail where the Sesshomaru is prepared the on that but, the Sasuke which is struck and A it was sunk the skeiken. is high on the side of the Sesshomaru and was thrown the scream whose The Sesshomaru borrowed that nail on the center of the Sasuke, through from the forest simultaneously it was heard. the Rin which in the Sesshomaru establishes clearly him who sleeps when and returning, it got near to the Jaken where Jaken he who transfers the land asks, simultaneously " as for my main thing?" the っ which is thing the sky " without knowing, there is the only answering which someone obtains him high, that as the Sesshomaru walked for the second time to the forest, really it does Jaken " now it is not important.


End file.
